


Blue Moon

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Porn with a plot and blue eyed Yixing





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oh Boy! Fanxing Fest 2016

Yixing pressed a hand to Yifan's chest, walking him backwards towards the bed. The moon shining through the window bathed the room in an eerie blue light, illuminating Yixing's pale skin.

  
Yifan flopped onto the bed, eyes never leaving Yixing's beautiful eyes. They were hazel with specks of blue? He was entranced as the blue spread throughout Yixing's eyes, turning them icy blue.

  
"Fan..." Yixing's melodious voice echoed in his ear and he stirred slightly, the man himself standing at the foot of the bed, eyes glowing with blue light. The beauty of them took Yifan's breath away, leaving him gasping in awe. He was so entranced by the man before him that he did not register the headboard behind him creaking to life.

  
Yixing's eyes glowed an even brighter blue and the frame of the bed twisted and thickened into wild tree branches. The headboard behind Yifan creaked and stretched, branches curling outwards towards Yifan's wrists.

  
The branches slid around Yifan's wrists, caressing him gently like a lover and brought them beside his head. The branches sank into the twisted ebony wood of the headboard, encasing his wrists tightly.

  
"Xing?" The spell broke for a moment as he twisted to look at his hands, now encased at the wrist, binding him to the strange bed. Yixing's eyes glowed again, catching his attention.

  
Yixing surveyed the helpless man in front of him. Yifan was beautiful like that, all lean muscle and golden skin lying in his bed. He doubted Yifan even knew he was naked. Slowly, he pulled his white shirt over his head. Yifan watched with his mouth half open as inch by inch, the cloth removed revealed creamy white skin and dusty nipples. Yixing giggled at the sight of a grown man so enamored by him.

  
"Wake up Yifan... You're not looking." He sang as he released his hold over the man and his eyes returned to their original hazel brown. "What on earth..." Yifan gasped when he tugged on his wrists only to find them immobilized. He struggled and thrashed around on the bed, eyes flickering desperately over Yixing who was crouched like a predator over him. Fear rushed through, roaring in his ears that this was not safe, he was unnatural.

  
"Relax Yifan. It's only me." Yixing petted the man gently before straddling his hips. "I love you remember?" His eyes started to glow eerily blue again. Yifan averted his eyes, warning bells going off in his head.

  
Yixing pouted and sat forward, gently lifting Yifan's chin with his finger. "Look at me Yifan. Aren't I beautiful?" Yifan's breath caught when those stunning blue eyes pinned him down with their intense gaze. _Yes, he was._

  
The corners of Yixing's lips curled upwards in a kittenish smile of satisfaction. He licked his lips as he gazed down at the gorgeous being beneath him. He stroked his beautiful fingers along the length of Yifan's member, feeling it stir to life beneath his fingertips.

  
Yifan gaped at the way the man casually stroked his member, feeling his body go hot and his blood starting to boil. He strained against his restraints, sweat beading up at his hairline as his body reacted to Yixing's touches. Heat coiled in his groin and he moaned when the stimulation caused his member to swell and curve upwards towards his toned abs. Precum beaded at the tip of his cock and he gasped in surprise when Yixing licked them off gently, the warm, wet heat of mouth nearly enough to have Yifan coming white streaks across his stomach.

  
Yixing smirked as he watched the man come undone just by his hands and mouth. He mouthed at the crown of Yifan's dick leisurely and was rewarded with a lewd moan. He hummed around his mouthful of Yifan's cock and said man arched, crying out in unrestrained pleasure, his hips bucking instinctively into Yixing's mouth.

  
Yixing swallowed, and let Yifan's dick slide in even further. The man spluttered and jerked. "Are you even human?!" If only you knew. Yixing smirked to himself as he deep throated him, purposely swallowing around his dick to see the man wail and spasm at the feeling of warm wet heat constricting around his most sensitive organ.

  
Yifan thrashed on the bed, desperately wanting to thread his fingers into Yixing's hair and pull. He needed leverage and the way Yixing was sucking and making obscene noises around his cock was driving him up the wall with want. He fought the living cuffs around his wrists, feeling them dig deep into his flesh, the pain causing a spike of pleasure up his spine. He sobbed and thrashed, feeling absolutely powerless as the beautiful being milked him towards his orgasm.

  
"A... Ah!!" He came hard, crying out in ecstasy as his body spasmed outside his control, fighting for leverage, for anything. His fists clenched hard, nails biting into the skin of his palm, the wood unyielding against his trembling hands. Yixing swallowed everything, causing him to cry out again at the sensitivity. He pulled off with an obscene 'pop', eying the man with a cruel glint in his eyes.

  
"You're going to come again aren't you?" He purred, stroking Yifan's member gently. Yifan moaned in pain when he felt his limp member stir back to life under Yixing's skilled fingers. "Not... Not so soon. Please!" He sobbed, tugging at his restraints, the teasing quickly becoming painful at the over sensitivity. Yixing released his dick and climbed over him, reaching for the pot of oil sitting on the bedside table. His own dick was hard and leaking, pressed up against the fabric of his pants.

  
He slicked up his fingers right in the view of Yifan. "Wha... What are you doing?" Yifan stammered, tugging at his bonds futilely. The wood was pressing hard into his flesh and they hurt like crazy now that the adrenaline had faded. Yixing gave him a secretive smile and climbed back over him. He pressed a finger against Yifan's hole and the man cried out, trying to squirm away. "No...no!" Yixing rolled his eyes, blue light coming from them. The branches that formed the frame of the bed snaked themselves around Yifan's ankles and pulled them apart despite the struggle he put up. "No please!" The branches melded together with the rest of the frame, rendering him immobile and spread out for Yixing to admire.

  
His finger breached the tight ring of muscle and Yifan whimpered pathetically. "Relax Yifan." He whispered, pressing more insistently. His fingers were slim and beautifully shaped but not enough to satisfy Yifan. His next spell managed to get Yifan to relax enough that he could fit two fingers into him without very much pain.

  
He scissored him open all while searching for the particular gland that would give Yifan more pleasure. His fingers brushed against spongy tissue and Yifan gasped, pleasure spiking through him and making him see white. Found it. He arched into Yixing's fingers and Yixing poured more oil for him to fit another finger inside. Yifan's neglected cock was rock hard again, curving towards his stomach. Yifan whimpered in protest as Yixing pulled his fingers out having deemed Yifan prepared enough. Yixing smirked as he unbuttoned his sinfully tight pants, letting his erection spring free. Yifan eyed his cock with trepidation as he lined himself up.

  
In one swift motion, Yixing thrust inside, eliciting a wail of pain from Yifan. He settled down, waiting for Yifan to adjust. Yifan whimpered and tensed when Yixing started to move. "Relax." Yixing aimed for his prostate, wanting for him to feel pleasure immediately.

  
"Fu... Fuck." Yifan gasped as Yixing rocked inside him, seeing stars as pleasure rocketed through him. Yixing stabbed at his prostate, pulling desperate moans from the man beneath him. Yifan clenched around him, crying out as Yixing nailed his sweet spot head on every time. "Faster!" The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room as Yixing rocked his hips harder, slamming Yifan up against the headboard with every thrust.

  
Yifan felt heat coil in his stomach and he moaned helplessly, tugging at his restraints with abandon. "Pl...please!" He clamped his walls tightly around Yixing and he cried out in surprise, filling Yifan up with his cum. At the foreign feeling of having warm wet cum inside him, Yifan shuddered and streaks of white covered his stomach.  
  
He lay there trembling from the over sensitivity, whining softly as Yixing pulled out of him, cum leaking onto the silk sheets. Yixing is just leaning over to press a kiss onto Yifan's forehead when the door burst open.  
  
"Yifan!" Yifan's head jerked up at the familiar voice. His mind was still hazy from orgasm but he was sure he recognized the voice. Yixing let out a howl of fury when he was wrenched roughly off Yifan and thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. His eyes started to glow and vines sprouted from the floor, encasing the legs of the blonde man who had rushed in. "Fuck you!" The man roared at him and Yixing lurched backwards, yelling in pain when he was lifted from the floor by an unseen force and thrown against the wall.  
  
The man turned back to Yifan, who gazed back at him with glazed eyes. "I know you from somewhere." He muttered, staring at the man. "I'm your brother Yifan. It's Luhan." The man sensed movement behind him and whipped around, drawing a knife from his hip. Yixing snarled at him and the vines grew thicker. "He's mine." Yixing said coldly, eyes glowing with that eerie blue light. Yifan glanced at him, looking more confused than ever. "What's going on?" They both ignored him in favour of glaring at each other.  
  
Luhan closed his eyes and Yifan felt his mind clear. The haze lifted from his eyes and he stared. "Lu ge!" Luhan shot Yixing a triumphant look. Yixing's eyes glowed with hatred and Yifan squeaked, startled. "Yixing?"

  
Yixing's eyes flickered to him and he hurriedly let the glow fade. "Since when were you mutant?" Yifan asked, eyes narrowing. Yixing faltered, eyes flicking from Luhan to him. "I'm...l'm not." He mumbled, dropping his head to face the floor. Yifan's eyes darkened. "Don't lie to me. What are you?" Yixing sucked in a breath. "I'm... I'm the son of a woodland spirit and a siren." He mumbled, too afraid to meet Yifan's eyes.

  
"You're a hybrid?!" Yifan's eyes widened and he tugged at his bonds. Luhan cut in, eyes flashing dangerously. "Why do you think I tried to keep you away from him?! He's notorious for using his siren powers to get people to sleep with him!" Yifan looked from Luhan to Yixing. The man had his head down, looking guilty. Yifan closed his eyes.

  
His insides were churning. Was he really just another notch to Yixing's bedpost? "What am I to you?" He asked softly, pain written all over his features. Yixing flicked his wrist and the wood receded, releasing Yifan. "Everything. You're my everything." Yixing murmured, eyes glittering with emotion. Yifan feels his head go hazy. "Don't listen to him Yifan. Snap out of it! He's part siren." Luhan gripped the knife in his hand tighter.

  
Yifan shook his head and his mind cleared again. He flung a dirty look at Yixing. "Where are my clothes?" Yixing moved towards him, eyes pleading. "Fan please. It's nothing. My powers never influenced..." "I've had enough of this bullshit. Where are my clothes?" Yifan said coldly, pushing him away. Yixing pulled open a drawer silently, eyes cast down. He knew when Yifan had made up his mind, there was nothing that could change it.

  
Luhan smiled triumphantly and took his brother by the arm. "We're leaving." Yixing did not try to stop them, watching as the only man he has ever loved walked out of his life.


End file.
